


Your Return

by TiedBunni



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bulimia, Depression, M/M, Omega Tom, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pheromones, Scenting, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedBunni/pseuds/TiedBunni
Summary: Tom centric-omega Tom-beta Matt-alpha Tord-alpha EddTord comes back after a three year absence from the house, and Tom isn't happy. He finally moved on to another guy but just knows that Tords about to ruin it all again. One way or another, Tom will be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all likey, I'll be adding more tags if there's more that I need, but these pretty much sum it up! Have fun kiddies~

A gentle ray of morning sunlight creeps itself across the red carpeted floor, items of clothing strewn about the room. The light eventually manages to crawl atop the bed, splaying itself on top of the black and white checkered sheets. A small lump of a person resides within the fortress of comfort, letting out a short and rather annoyed groan at the sun that had now hit his face. Pulling the blanket over his head and just about to doze off again, the mans alarm blares to life. It's quickly shut up by a very aggravated Tom, the grouchy drunkard who was really not looking forward to today. 

Today, Tord was coming home. The loud, arrogant and straight up murderous alpha Tord Larsin. Of course, he wasn't a completely terrible guy, just 99.9% terrible. 

With a soft yawn Tom pulled off the covers and sat himself up, his hand immediately moving to his aching forehead and started rubbing circles into it. Ah yes, the familiar sting of a hang over headache was pushing it's way into his morning as well. At least the soft smell of bacon and his housemates wafted into his room, a reminder of the comforts just outside his door. He would certainly feel a lot less grouchy once his stomach was full, something Edd really was good at helping him with. 

Shuffling over to his door, he opened it lazily, peeking out into the hallway before bumbling past the lounge and into the kitchen. A large bear hug was soon covering the eyeless man, a strong scent of cola and what could only be described as pure happiness engulfed him. A gentle purr rumbled in the short mans throat, as if to let the other know he was grateful for the contact. 

"Good morning hun.. There's breakfast all ready for you on the table" a gruff yet friendly voice cooed in his ear before a soothing kiss was placed to Toms cheek. Tom and Edd had been mates for a few years now, the weird gap that Tord left being covered up by a new and loving romance. It was when they were at their lowest that they both searched for each other, and found comfort in one anothers presence. A needed bond.

Edd soon let Tom out of his strong grip, allowing the groggy adult to take a seat at the table next to their household beta Matt. Edd was head alpha, no one had tried to take that away from him. The role suited him well, since he was a genuinely caring and very strong individual. Both the beta and omega felt safe around him, well, knew they would be actually.

Tom caught Edds sleeve between calloused fingers (from playing Susan on a near constant basis) and pulled him close, returning the good morning kiss before starting to dig into his meal. Matt smiled at the two from his seat, relishing in the positive pheromones that swirled around the room. Who knew that cola and pineapple smelt so good together? 

"So, Matt, why exactly did you decide it was a good idea to let Tord back in? I know we agreed on this already but really... Two alphas in one house was bad enough back then." Toms scratchy morning voice muttered from next to the ginger, a nervous laugh coming from him as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"Well I mean.. He was always going to come back at some point so uhh.."

"If you just straight up say that you want to bone him, it would be a lot easier for the both of us." Toms retort was sharp and quick, though his expression didn't change in the slightest. The neutral look of displeasure. 

A snort came from Edd, who was currently busying himself with the dishes as Matt tried desperately to form a coherent sentence. The poor betas face was a deep red by now, and he soon just gave up on an answer. 

Tom sighed, a quiet and exhausted sigh. Dealing with Tord when he showed up would be hard. The guy is usually pretty desperate to lead, so he's gonna have to try and calm two alphas that love to be in control more than they love keeping the house not destroyed. Toms annoyance was quickly picked up by Edd, his hand resting on the others shoulder to comfort him. 

"It doesn't matter what Matt wants Tord to come back for, let's just be happy we get to see him again! It'll be just like old times, right?" Edd spoke in an enthusiastic manner, despite his own worries. 

Tom perked up a bit, and Matt finally looked somewhere other than his twiddling thumbs. That safe feeling washed over the whole pack, a comforting rumble of purrs filling the room. After breakfast was cleaned up, all three men moved over to the couch to watch a movie and strengthen their pack bond. 

Tom sighed into the comfort of Edds chest as the large man rubbed his wrists against Toms neck, mixing their scents and building up the usual pack scent that wafted around the house. Matt did the same to Tom, as well as Edd, until all three shoved themselves onto the same couch to binge movies all day. It was a Sunday, so only Matt had work later, a brilliant excuse for a lazy day. 

After finishing insane zombie pirates from hell 4, the credits rolling along the screen, there was a knock at the door. Tom immediately shot up from his comfortable spot between Matt and Edd, the loud noise and only slightly familiar scent putting him off. Matt smiled a little, excitement clear on his face as he got up to answer the door. 

Edd and Tom trailed behind a bit slower to watch, the smaller man leaning against his mate, anticipation gripping him. Edd was very stiff, his eyes slightly narrowed and his scent strengthening. He was already pretty sure Tord wouldn't be very happy with Tom being so close to him. 

The door was swung open by a happy Matt, smiling up at the tall alpha that would be returning to their household. A powerful pheromone immediately washed through the house, the scent was like if roses smoked cigars. Tord was certainly broader than the last time the three had seen him, strong muscles rippling beneath his familiar red hoodie. A toothy smile that proudly showed off his claiming fangs spread over the mans features, his silver eyes catching Matt in their gaze. 

"Hello old friends! It's been too long~"

Matt was soon dragged into a tight hug, not that he was complaining though. The laughter of the two made Tom visibly flinch, the redness dusted on his cheeks making Edd not a happy guy. Tord soon latched his silver eyes onto Tom and Edd, an eyebrow quirking up at the small snarl he recieved from the shorter man. 

"I see you two have been getting close hmm? A shame really..." Tords words were muttered, anger crossing his face for a moment before he raised his hands, a light laugh escaping him. 

"The past is the past! Let's catch up, yes?"

Edd could smell the rage from where he stood. It wasn't exactly hard to smell it, Matt and Tom shifting a bit, visibly uncomfortable.

\---

After some catching up between the four men, the air seemed to have settled into only slight discomfort. Tom was still sticking close to Edd and hadn't said anything to Tord yet, but Matt made up for his silence with a blabbering mouth. 

"Ah, Edd, where will Tom be sleeping now that Im back? Matt had assured me I could have my old room." Tord rested his chin against his hand, smiling at Edd oh so happily. Tom was finally going to speak up. The blue clad man stood, teeth bared, and slammed his hands onto the table. 

"That's my fucking room! You left, dickhead!" Tom snarled out, sharp claws digging into the table. Edd rested his hand against one of Toms, calmly looking over at Tord. 

"Matt hadn't told me this. It hasn't been discussed between us all, so no, you can't have that room."

"I see... It's weird, such close mates like you both.. Sleeping in different beds hmm? I would have thought you'd be together every night, or is just when Tom has his heat?" Tords tone was light, and slightly mocking, making Edds lips draw back in a snarl. 

"C-come on Tord, don't be rude... You can h-have my room!" Matt was clearly trying to soften the blow of the angry scents clogging the air, his own soft beta scent not doing much at all to calm the three. 

"Fine, take it." Tom dropped back into his seat, but the frustration clung to his scent. He didn't want Tord to win this petty mental battle. Edd glanced at him and slowly sat back down too, shuffling his chair a bit closer to Toms. 

"Thank you Tommy~"

That struck a nerve, evident by Toms loud growl and him storming off to clear out his room. 

\---

A loud sigh escaped Tom as he flopped onto Edds bed, cuddling up to the large man instantly. The two were silent for a long time before Edd finally decided to break the silence. 

"He's going to challenge me tomorrow you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"If he wins, he's gonna try and claim you again."

"Even if he does win, I'm not letting that happen."

"I know you still have feelings for him Tom."

"..."

"It's... It's okay. You know that he's better with Matt anyway, so it'll all be fine. I don't.. I don't doubt that you love me any less just because he's back.."

"Thanks Edd.. I'm Uhh.. I'm gonna sleep now..."

"Yeah... 'Night..I love you Tom.."

"'Night Edd... I love you too.. "


	2. Chapter 2

It was at this moment that Tom really wished they hadn't brought Tord back into the house. Waking up next to Edd was nice and all, but his nose was instantly bombarded with both his mates and Tords powerful alpha scent. It was making the poor omega nervous and show his monster features. Most people didn't exactly have to deal with the usual omega stuff as well as a stupid experiment your ex mate slipped into your morning coffee. 

He pulled himself out of bed rather weakly, feeling heavy and confined due to the stuffy pheromone saturated air. His tail dragged along the ground as he stumbled out of the room and into the kitchen, where he could tell Tord was. 

"Would it fucking kill you to suppress your scent even just a little? I don't want to have to try and clam two stupid alphas because one doesn't know how to take a fucking shower." Toms voice was it's usual gruff tone, a quick glance at the clock making him even more aggravated. 

6am. 

Fuck that. 

Tord turned slightly away from the stove when he heard the omega, catching him in his sight with a side glance. The commie smirked and looked back to the bacon he was cooking. 

"You know better than anyone that I want that fight to happen hmm? We have unfinished business, and Edd will get in the way if he stays as head alpha."

The nonchalant tone of his voice made Tom visibly cringe, body stiffening slightly. He stepped closer to the alpha and jabbed his side with an accusatory finger. 

"You dick head, we were over ages ago. Matts all over you, so why don't you try with him? He's not an omega but I'm sure that doesn't bother a guy like you."

"Sorry Tom, but I don't let go of my things very easily."

"Oh? Oh really? Well, you didn't call us ONCE after you left. Three years of silence usually makes someone assume youve let go. And we split up. This-"

Tom gestured between him and tord- 

"Isn't happening ever again."

Tord was silent for a moment, yet it was very very clear that he was angry. After shuffling the breakfast he had made onto four different plates he slammed the pan on the stove and glared down at Tom, the poor blue clad mans wrist caught in his hand. A narrowing of his silver eyes turned them dull, and he yanked the omega closer for a moment. 

"Remember this well, Tommy. We were bonded before you were to Edd. I let you go because of the distance. Don't you EVER question my feelings for you as something that was just tossed away. I've been looking forward to coming back for far too long to let your shitty relationship ruin it. I have my reasons for staying quiet, so don't fucking point your finger at me."

His alpha voice boomed in Toms ears, his body trembling as he naturally shifted a bit closer to the floor. An alpha tone could completely control an omega, especially if they were once bonded or still are. Sadly, the fear wasn't something Tom could control. A small whine mumbled in his throat, teeth slightly bared. 

Tord gave him a hard look for just a moment longer before letting out a sigh, carefully releasing Toms wrist and pulling him into a soft hug. 

"S-sorry I... I'm not quite used to your scent yet... There weren't any omegas where I was so... I-im sorry." Tords voice was a gentle whisper now, rubbing soothing circles into Toms tense back muscles. 

The blue clad man very tentatively pushed him away, keeping his eyes off of him, a dark red dusting his cheeks. 

"O-okay okay just.. Back off before Edd sees you..." 

Tord gave him a small nod, passing him one of the plates of food with a nervous smile. 

"Here, I'll go uh... Wake everyone else up."

\---

"So where exactly did you go? Must've been a place with a lot of alphas if your scent is that strong" Matt managed to mumble through a mouthful of scrambled eggs, his eyes on Tord as he happily munched away. 

Edd and Tom sat across from the two, Tom laying most of his body against Edd, cheeks flushed and body warm but oddly cold as well. His eyes were halflidded, the strong and tense alpha scent in the air had only strengthened when they had started eating, edd alert to the challenge. The green clad man had his arm around his omega, keeping him close, but eyes focused heavily on Tord. 

"Well, if you must know, I was an inventor for a very large army. It was regulation to be either an alpha or beta, so we had a lot of hormones running about the base everyday. After I served for as long as I needed to, I was free to go."

Matt gawked at him, clearly rather impressed and pretending not to notice the tense stare that Edd was giving his crush. 

"That's so cool! You should invent stuff for the house, it would make everything so eas-"

Matt was cut off by the noise of Edds chair scraping back, and the powerful growl that filled the room. Tord looked him up and down before standing slowly into a rather proud stance, like he was above it all. 

"Edd Edd... What's wrong my friend?" a light Norwegian voice with no hint of anger chimed from Tord, eyes wide with barely restrained excitement. 

"My house and my omega stink of you, so back off. I'm head alpha in this house and won't tolerate such a deliberate attempt to challenge me." Edds voice boomed with alpha strength, making Matt flinch back slightly, keeping his eyes off of the two. 

"But look what your voice is putting my dear friends through.. Can you really blame me for challenging such an inconsiderate leader?" Tord stepped a bit closer to Edd, chest puffed forward ever so slightly. Edd purposely stood taller and stepped closer as well, both alphas now letting out a consistent growl. 

A shaky Tom stood up from his seat, his blue hoodie hanging off of his body loosely and sweat clinging to his skin. He shoved himself between the two, his sweet scent wafting into the air to try and calm them. 

"Come on guys.. This is stupid... I have to work tonight, I can't be like this... Let's just eat... " he murmured weakly,brushing against Edd subtly to try and make him feel better. A soft purr of affection cut through the growl, his stiff stance going slightly lax. Tords rage filled yowl tore through the air as he grabbed Edd by the collar and swung him into the bench, away from Tom. The poor omega knew he couldn't stop the fight now, and stumbled weakly over to Matt, who quickly enveloped him into a safe hug. 

The room then erupted into a flurry of shouts and growls, fists flung in every direction, harsh thumps being the only way to know if the blows landed. Edd got a few hits, then Tord a few more, until finally Edd was pinned to the floor, Tords strong hand wrapped around his neck and claws digging into him. 

Edd coughed and growled below him, eventually going still to tell him he had won. The commie gave his throat a final hard squeeze before letting go, sharp fanged smile burning the green clad man with shame. Tom and Matt had moved into the lounge area during the fight, knowing it would be disastrous if they interfered.

When a proud Tord stalked into the lounge on his own the two glanced his way before casting their eyes downwards, as if to say they accepted the new leader. 

"Tom... Can you join me in my room please? I would like to chat about what happens now." there was no alpha tone to that command, but Tom knew it would be best to listen to him anyway. A dark bruise was forming on Tords cheek but he couldn't care less. He had won. He was head alpha now. 

Tom followed slowly behind his new pack leader as he lead them towards his room, Matt rushing into the kitchen to assess the damage done to Edd. The poor alpha just lay there on the floor, face bloody and beat up, expression neutral. 

"Where's Tom.. " he barely even managed to get that out, eyes locked onto Matts. The beta bit his bottom lip and brushed some hair out of Edds face. "He's with Tord... They're just having a chat, Tom would call for us if there's trouble.." 

Edd clearly wasn't happy about that but couldn't even move his body, so he just sighed and closed his eyes. He knew Matt wanted to fix him up before they did anything about the new head alpha, which he trusted to not get in a fight with Tom. 

Meanwhile, Tom was sat on the edge of his old bed, watching Tord with lidded eyes and an exhausted face. 

Tord carefully approached him, but the omega still flinched back only to raise an eyebrow when Tord put the back of his hand against Toms head. 

"You're burning up... Damn, Tom I'm sorry about this getting you so worked up, it must have prompted a heat..." Tord muttered before he moved over to a corner of the room with a plastic bag in it. He was soon back kneeled in front of Tom and handed him a pill package. 

"I don't think I can handle you having a heat in the same house as me right now, I don't want to do anything I'll regret... I bought these last night just in case you needed them so Uhh... I guess I was right to assum-"

"This doesn't change the fact you hurt Edd. I know it's only natural for alphas to fight for leadership but you didn't even try to stay away from it."

Tord let out a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath and looked at the eyeless man once again, his expression soft. "I'm sorry Tom, but I knew he wasn't going to let me anywhere near you as alpha. I just... I want to be close with you again.. E-even if it's not as mates I just... I miss you."

Toms stoic expression faltered, resentment cast away for something different. Tord seemed genuine. He too had been waiting for a chance to be close with Tord again but everything was just so messy right now. Right now is the worst time, but he knew he shouldn't reject him. Tom ran his fingers through Tords fringe and gave him a very small smile. Tord glanced up at him hopefully. 

"Okay... I'll accept that as an apology... And I'll take the suppressants... Thanks.. I-I...I missed you too Tord... Welcome back."

Tord gave him a bright smile and leant into Toms soft touch, watching him take the suppressants. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit at Tom still deciding to wear his hoodie despite how warm he would be.. But decided not to stick his nose into his business. He was only just getting back into Toms good books again. He was shook out of his thoughts by Toms voice. 

"Tord... Why didn't you ever call? It... That hurt the worst out of everything."

Tord flinched a bit, watching Toms expression turn to sadness, he hated seeing him like this. 

"The army's policy, I tried a lot of times to get granted access to a phone but never did. I wish I knew before, then I could have told you."

"It's okay, I get it. Let's just wipe the slate clean."

"Thanks Tom. I really appreciate this."

"It's alright, I just want things to be simple for once. No fighting over past drama bullshit, I'm over thinking about it."

"Yeah, I think that's for the best. You can go now if you want, the others probably think I... Yeah, just..."

"Yeah. I'll go check on them... Come watch me play tonight, I think you might like it."

"Oh Tom... I'll love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit near the end but always either want to go with a non descriptive conversation or a monologue, just a writing quirk. I used to do them before the chapter as little poems but this is much more fun XD more coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"If you guys don't hurry the fuck up I'm leaving and you can walk to my gig!" Tom yelled, throwing on his black waistcoat and gently placing Susan in her case. The omega was dressed in a blue dress shirt with a checkered tie, black dress pants and his checkered converse. His hair was slicked back a bit more than usual and he had actually put on a bit of guy-liner, despite it not making much of a difference. Tom burst out Edds room where he had been getting dressed and found Edd lounging on the couch in casual clothes.

The small omega rested his hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow at his mate. "Why aren't you dressed? This place is pretty formal you know?" the blue clad man narrowed his eyes at edd, expecting a sorry.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, I don't have to dress up for the crowd" the tall man mumbled and stood up from the couch, tucking his hands in his hoodie pockets. Great. Edd was deciding to be a dick now that he wasn't head alpha. Tom huffed and crossed his arms, hoping that Matt and Tord would wear something a bit nicer. This was an important gig, and he wouldn't have his pack ruin that.

The strong scent of lavender soon burst into the lounge room when Matt walked in, striking a pose for the two mates. He decided to wear a soft purple suit with a pastel green bowtie, purple dress pants and black dress shoes. He looked fantastic. Edd glanced away from Matt for a moment, but this wasn't caught by Tom who was looking the ginger up and down.

"You look great Matt, I'm glad you decided to dress up a bit" Tom, of course, was not so subtly jabbing at Edds choice in clothes. Matt smiled brightly at the compliment, grasping Toms hands in his own.

"Thanks Tom! And you know I would never miss an opportunity to dress up~. And you look quite dashing yourself, though the eyeliner is a bit much... "

"Ha ha. Yeah thanks. I like this look, eyeliner and all." The two stopped when a strong aroma hit the room, instantly making their cheeks flush. Alpha scents tended to do that a bit too often.

The smell of gunpowder and roses wafted into the room as Tord entered, gesturing to himself rather nervously.

"Is Uhh.. This okay?"

Tord was dressed in a pitch black suit with a red dress shirt and black tie (which was hanging around his neck untied). The suit pulled in perfectly at the waist to accentuate his strong form, the sleeves looking a bit tight on his arms due to his muscle. He had shaved his facial hair a bit so it wasn't too thick, the perfect 9'oclock shadow. A bright red rose was tucked into his suits open collar, close to his heart.

Tord glanced at Tom, giving him a soft smile which dropped for a short moment. He knew Tom was a small guy but this honestly seemed... Really small. Like...his waistcoat looked too loose, as did his shirt and pants. Everything looked a bit too big on him. He shook the thought out of his head. A problem for another day.

"Tord... Y-you look amazing!" Matt gawked, circling him to look at the fit of his suit (and also catch a glimpse of his ass). Tom was clearly quite lost for words, but was pulled out of his daze by Edds gruff voice.

"Yeah okay guys, let's just get going." the green clad man huffed, grasping tightly onto Toms hand. His pheromone grew stronger, and he shot a dark glare at Tord, who only gave him a smile.

\---

"Introducing Thomas Ridge, our entertainment for tonight!" the female announcer set the mic down on it's stand, giving Tom a gentle look as he walked into the spotlight. He instantly noticed his packmates sat at a small table right near the front of the stage, the only light in the room being the small lamps on each tables middle. They were a soft auburn colour and lit by candles, giving the place a comfortable yet high class mood. The stage lights flickered against his skin, making him seem paler than usual.

He took a seat on the stool meant for him, and picked up Susan, who was already set up for him. Lowering the mic to his level he cleared his throat as a signal for the backing track to play. It's was a soft acoustic guitar to compliment Susan's low tones. Tord sat forward in his seat, hands clasped together as he watched eagerly, Matt and Edd not so much. They had seen it all before.

 _Wake... From your sleep_..

The crowd immediately went completely silent, Toms voice easing them into a sense of calm.

_The drying of... Your tears..._

Toms expression as he sung was mellow, almost sorrowful, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes gently closed.

_Today... We escape... We escape..._

Tom looked at the crowd for a moment before his eyes rested on Tord, as if to dedicate these next few lines to him.

_Pack... And get dressed... Before your father hears us... Before all hell breaks loose..._

The strong sense of sadness that wafted from Tom at those lines made Tord flinch, his hand subconsiously gripping at his own chest.

~flashback~

"Tom, I'm leaving."

Tom gave his mate a hard look, half asleep and sitting in his and Tords shared bed. The commie was completely dressed, packed and ready to go, his eyes cloudy with emotion.

"W-what? Since when..? Why?.." the desperation in toms voice was clear, and he quickly stood up to approach his mate, hands tentatively sneaking their way into Tords.

"I was called last night. It's urgent, I don't have a choice... I'm sorry Tom... I don't know if or when I'll be back so..." Tord gently removed his hands from Toms, keeping his eyes off of the other. "I'm ending this here.. "

Toms eyes widened, tears forming at the edges of them far too quickly than he would have liked. "W-wait no you can't do this! What about u-us?! Do I mean nothing to you?!" the blue clad man held himself tightly, digging his nails into his arms. He looked so desperate... So hurt....

"I'm sorry Tom."

And with that, he was gone.

~end flashback~

Before Tord knew it, the song was over, and people were clapping for Tom. He bit his lip and dug the rose out of his jacket, tossing it onto the stage. Tears streamed down the commies face, his eyes locked with Toms. Tom sighed and gave him a soft smile, picking up the rose and tucking it into his own suit. An agreement to let go. An agreement to start over. As friends, as allies, as pack members.

\---

The rest of the night was calm and not very eventful. The boys enjoyed their meals, Tom got paid for his gig, and they were soon on their way back to the house.

Once inside, Edd immediately grabbed Toms forearm and pulled him into the kitchen. Tom gave him a confused look for a moment before Edd pinned him against the wall, making the other gasp.

"Be honest with me Tom. Was I your rebound?"

"W-what? Why this all of a sudde-"

"As soon as Tord comes back, you're all over him! You're worse than fucking Matt, and you've seen how he gets around crushes! If you don't fucking love me just go ahead and say it already!"

The sharp sound of a slap echoed through out the kitchen, and Tom glared up at the bear sized man with tearful eyes.

"Fuck you Edd. Just... Fuck you."

"Wha-"

"How DARE you say that shit about me when you've loved Matt since you were ten! How fucking DARE you say that I don't love you!"

Tom shoved Edd away from him in the harshest manner he could, baring his fangs at him.

"You were never a rebound to me! I fell in love with you! I asked you out! I gave you everything I could... And now because Tords been trying to make it up to me for being a dick, you've decided to become the resident cock head! Are you fucking serious?! Why the hell did you say yes Edd? Why the fuck... Did you say yes?"

"T-tom it's not like that I-I really like you!"

"So that's why you let me sleep in the same bed as you? Bullshit. You only did that because you didn't want to look bad. You wanted to be the big bad head alpha. Well, guess who's not alpha anymore? Guess who's only started to be near me again since Tord arrived? Guess who is just trying to be a petty and vindictive cunt, who's only trying to piss Tord off? It's you. I loved you Edd... I really did... But I'm gonna have to rethink... T-this."

Tom turned away from Edd, the green clad man shocked but eyes full of guilt. Tom walked away from him, changing back into his usual clothes and walking back out of their shared room.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back, just leave me alone."

"T-Tom...I fucked up. . I-I'm so sorry... I'm such an asshole... "

"Go feel bad for yourself somewhere else Edd. I'm not in the mood to hear it."

**SLAM.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit shorter due to it being a "wow I'm really fucking nervous about tomorrow so I'm gonna gay my feelings out" kinda thing. Sorry about the wait for such a short chapter, I'll try harder!   
> -Bunni


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get.... Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referenced self harm and weight issues in this chapter, you've been warned

Tord had been alerted to the noise early on, his back against the opposite side of the kitchen wall as he listened. Matt had snuck out of his room and sat himself on the couch, clearly not able to get any rest due to the loud noise of the two arguing. Once Tom had stormed out of the door, Tord made his way into the kitchen to pour himself a drink before he went after Tom. He had a vague idea about where the blue clad man might be going, so he would search there first. Good thing he hadn't changed into his pyjamas yet, and just his casual clothes instead. He was quickly approached by Edd, the man looking exhausted and upset. 

"I hope you know that this is your fault."

Tord raised an eyebrow at him, before scoffing and picking up his glass. He swiveled around so his body was facing Edds direction, and rested his body against the bench. A smirk pulled itself onto his features. 

"Oh really? From what I heard, you're the one that fucked up here. So step down, yeah?" 

Tords usually melodic voice felt like sandpaper against Edds sore head, the noise ringing around in an unpleasant manner. The lesser alpha narrowed his soft brown eyes, crossing his arms against his chest. The air was soon thick with rage that Matt could easily sense, even from the living room. 

"You don't tell me what to do in my own fucking house Tord." Edd took a step forward, fangs out and attempting to intimidate the taller alpha. Tord didn't even flinch. 

"Wrong, it's actually not your house anymore. Bought it from the guy who's renting it to you before I even moved back in. So, it's my house" Tords smirk only grew wider at the expression on Edds face, satisfaction exploding in his chest. 

"Now, I'm going to go look for Tom, and you better think about how you're going to make it better between you two. As much as I hate you touching my things, it's not my choice what Tom does. I won't deny him the right to love you, even if he really shouldn't. Think about how lucky you are to have him, and don't EVER pull that shit again." Tords alpha tone had increased into a borderline yell when he had finished speaking, having stepped right into Edds personal space with his fangs out. He was having a hard time holding back from beating the life out of the green clad man, but, the thought of how Tom would feel stopped him. 

Edd shrank back slightly, nails digging into the counter. The commie turned away from him with a swift movement and was soon out the door, his old black jacket tucked under his arm. He hoped Tom hadn't gone for a swim just yet. 

The loud slam of the front door made Matt jump up out of his seat, tentatively moving towards the kitchen. He peeked his head around the corner, worry stressing his perfect features. Edd hadn't moved from his spot, eyes cast downwards. 

"I-is it true...? That you... You like me?" Matt stumbled out of his spot behind the wall, his low stance proving just how nervous he was approaching Edd when he was like this. Edd looked at him, his eyes dull, and expression tense. 

"Yes... Tom doesn't lie often so... I-i wish you didn't hear...Y-youre into Tord anyw-"

"Shut up."

Edd furrowed his eyebrows, giving matt an annoyed look until he noticed the others expression. Matt was biting his bottom lip, his eyes away from Edd, body shaking. 

"I don't like Tord. I just... Don't want to be alone anymore so... I-im a horrible person.." Matts voice cracked as he talked, his arms now holding himself in a protective way. He hoped Edd wouldn't hate him for doing such a thing. 

Edd approached Matt slowly, and cupped his cheek, angling his head up to look at him in the eyes. "You're not a horrible person Matt.. I understand how you feel... I don't... Want to be alone either..."

Matt gave him a soft smile, eyes lighting up as he looked at Edd. The two leaned in.... 

\---

"Tom I swear to god, get out of the fucking water! It's freezing!" Tord yelled from the edge of the water, soft waves lapping at his feet. His shoes had been discarded once he had found the other exactly where he thought he would be. The beach. 

Tom floated on his back, looking up at the sky, the soft light of the moon and stars calming him. He sighed and stood up, resting a hand on his hip, looking in Tords direction. His clothes were soaking wet, and yeah, it was a bit cold but he didn't care. 

"Fine fine, you owe me McDonalds for interrupting my relaxation though" Tom called back, trudging his way back to the shore and sitting down on the sand just far away enough from the water that it couldn't reach him. He pulled his flask out of his hoodie pocket and took a swig, giving Tord a questioning look. 

"You gonna sit down or what? You came to drag me back to the house right? At least enjoy the night a bit." Tom muttered, another gulp down the hatch. Tord let out a soft sigh and sat himself down next to Tom, draping the old black jacket over toms small shoulders. 

"Tom... I know I shouldn't pry but... Are you doing okay? Not even about the Edd stuff, just in general..." Tord was very careful with his choice of words, deciding to keep his eyes forwards so he didn't make Tom feel pressured. 

Tom tensed up a bit before pulling the jacket around him a bit tighter. His silence was reason enough for Tord to know he was correct in his assumption. 

"I didn't see you eat breakfast this morning... And all you wear is long sleeves... I can smell the... T-the blood you know..."

"It's been hard lately. I'm dealing with it. Just not in a way most people like."

"Tom, hurting yourself won't take the pain away from your head you know..."

"...I-im trying okay? I just... I don't like me very much lately... I feel l-like I'll never like me again..."

Tord pulled Tom a bit closer to him, before pulling the small man into his lap. Tom didn't even try to fight it, since it was overwhelmingly comfortable, especially when Tord was this warm. 

"You're so light Tom... Please, let me help you... I care, you know?"

"Y-yeah... I know..."

"Hey, I got an idea right-" the commie rested his chin against toms head, finding his soft hair very ticklish on his cheeks. He held Tom a little bit tighter. "Let me take you to go see a professional that can help you properly, and I'll give you something great, okay?"

"We can't afford to pay for that Tor-"

"I can pay for it. Don't you worry about the price at all okay? Your health is more important than the weight of my wallet."

Tom let out a frustrated sigh and leant into Tords hold, closing his eyes. "okay, you win... This 'something great' better be pretty great"

Tord suddenly stood up, holding the omega in his arms tightly and pulling him into a bridal style hold. "Oh it will be, thank you Tom! You won't regret it! Soon you'll feel happy and healthy and life will be brilliant just you wait!"

Tom squeaked, gripping onto the commies hoodie tightly but finding his enthusiasm made him want to smile as well. The two walked home this way, well, Tord walked. 

The front door was left unlocked, odd, since Edd usually locked it before bed. It must've been so they could get in without waking the other two up. But, the voices coming from Edds room said otherwise...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT IN THIS CHAPTER! YOUVE BEEN WARNED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A final warning for those of you sensitive to the topic of suicide and suicide attempts. If you don't want to read it just skip the flashback sequence!  
> -Bunni

Tom immediately shot out of Tords hold when he heard the soft laughter coming from Edds and his room, light on his feet so he didn't alert them to his presence. Tord watched from the door, worried about the small man and what he was about to uncover. 

Tom carefully pressed his ear against the door, the shuffling of fabric and soft noises making his anger flare up. He slammed the door open to find the two...

He'd rather not even think about it. 

"GET OUT."

Toms voice was barely human, same with his current form. His head bled from where his horns had protruded, a thick black blood. 

Matt was quick when it came to putting his clothes back on, trying to get past Tom only for the smaller housemate to slam him against the wall by his shoulder. Before Tom could even start hitting him he was grabbed from behind by Tord, the tight hold on his arms keeping them pinned to his sides. 

Toms cry's of betrayal pierced through Tords soft shooshing as he tried to calm down the hysterical man, said man kicking and struggling to try and get to Matt who had quickly retreated to his room. Edd sat up in his bed, head in his hands, absorbing every foul insult Tom shot his way. Cheater. Betrayer. Bastard. All of it, because at the time he felt it to be true. 

The night ended with the house almost quiet other than the soft sobbing of Tom as he cried alone in his room. 

\--- Two weeks later ---

"So, that is what lead you to seek help Thomas?"

A woman in a neat white dress shirt and black miniskirt asked, her voice soft and melodic. She had almost white, flawless skin and dark brown hair tied back into a neat bun. Her round reading glasses sat precariously on the end of her nose, looking up from the file in her hands to make eye contact with Tom. 

Tom nodded as an answer to her question, his expression flat and emotionless, yet it didn't hide the forming of his monster features due to the stress. 

He was a wreck, kept only just together by a team of psychologists from his mental ward. The man had spent the last week and a half in there after being admitted for a suicide attempt, Tord taking him there straight away. 

This first session with the psyche was long and hard, full of tears and mental discoveries. Tom eventually walked out of the little house the psychologist resided in and was met by Tord, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black leather jacket. He held two motorcycle helmets, wordlessly offering one to the small man. 

"Thought you might wanna ride something cooler back home" the commie gave him a small smile, Tom giving him a weak smile in return, his eyes puffy and red from the crying.

Tord was pretty eager to show off his stylish and expensive motorbike, it's finish was red, of course. He sat in the seat and patted the space behind him to invite Tom on, telling the small man to put his arms around him if he didn't want to fall off. Tom wordlessly followed instructions, nuzzling into the commies back a little. 

Soon they were shooting down the highway towards home, the thought of being there sending Tom back into his mind... 

-Flashback...-

It had only been three days since Tom had found Edd cheating on him. He had barely left his room and only opened the door for Tord so he could give him food or affection. But Tord was out today, and he could hear the lesser alpha and beta chatting without a care in the world. It felt so horrible being alone. 

Tom had admittedly thought of it before, the monster scratching at the back of his mind telling him dirty lies had made him. He didn't want pity. He just wanted everything to be better... But he didn't know how to do that. It's sad that when things get too stressful his brain immediately turns to the worst solution, if you could even call it that. 

So there he was, sat on the edge of his bed with a razor in his hand hoping to god that he could cut deep enough this time. There was no plan other than this. No complex cover for his disappearance. No thoughts about what would happen after. Just pure sadness pushing him along to make the stupidest decision he could. 

At least after the first few 'rounds' he was used to the pain, prompting him to push deeper. His head soon lightened, the warmth on his skin turning to an ache and then a sizzle. At least it was Tords favourite colour. 

Oh yeah, Tord. He'll be sad.. Won't he?

Soon Tom was out of his little trance and finally faced what he had done. The carpet was ruined. He had never seen his arms look like this before, and the colour just kept gushing. He tried to stand... A bad idea. 

A loud thump sounded as he hit the floor, too weak to hold himself up or to struggle. The world was blurred, black running the edges of his vision, and a swirling spinning sensation was thrust upon him. His ears rang and he barely managed to notice Tord break down his door before he passed out completely. 

-Present day...-

Tom held onto Tord a little tighter, the commie noticing and leaning back against him just enough to let Tom know he was trying to return the hug. Once they had pulled up in front of the house Tord tried to climb off the bike, but Tom wasn't moving. His eyes were fixed on the door, his scent strong with fear and resentment. Tord carefully moved toms arms off of him and knelt down in front of the small man, still perched completely motionless on the motorbike. He took his hands in his own. 

"Hey... I know it's still a bit scary... But everything will be better now... If you really hate it we can stay somewhere else, okay?"  
Tord was careful with his words. He knew Tom as a proud and defiant omega so speaking to him in too much of a gentle way usually set the man off. But right now, not many things could send him to anger, more likely to freeze up or get upset. The ward was hard for him. Tord knew that. 

Tom gave the commie a bit of a nod and climbed off of the bike. He tucked his hands into his pockets and walked to the door with Tord beside him. The commie strengthened his Alpha scent to alert the others to his arrival before opening the front door. 

Edd and matt were sat on the couch watching one of the harry potter movies, not even aknowlaging Tord until they smelt that faint hint of Tom. Once his pineapple scent hit their noses they were alert, and looked over the couch at him. 

Toms face twisted into one of sadness and rage, keeping his eyes off of them to the best of his ability. They were so close already. Another shot to the heart. Tord seemed to sense this since he put his hand on Toms shoulder, his eyes not leaving Edd. 

This was going to be a bumpy ride...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fic involving A/B/O dynamics so please excuse anything you may find doesn't fit what you're used to! I'm honestly writing for fun, so there's no set schedule but I hope you enjoy my story!


End file.
